A Night Before
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: Milikku. Nampaknya, itu adalah keputusan final Madara. Semua pasti—mau tak mau—tunduk pada sang raja tiran. M for YAOI, LEMON, TORTURE, RAPE & BLOODY. Dedicated for Fujoshi Independence Day 2010, and my bestfriend. R&R, please?


Hola~! Apa kabar warga FNI? Lama tak bersua! Hohoho! –plak-  
Nah, maaf kalo saya nyampah di fandom kalian tercinta. Tapi yang jelas, silakan nikmati fanfic abal punya saya, dah!  
Eniwei, ide fic ini saya dapatkan dari emosi saya yang kembali tersulut saat mendapati Itachi udah mati. Lalu, muncullah pertanyaan: **"Kok Itachi matinya cepet amat? Kenapa dia cepet banget capek? Habis ngapain dia malem sebelumnya? Apa jangan-jangan…..?"  
**Sudah jelaskah? Singkatnya, berdasarkan imajinasi itu, saya membuat fic ini. Yang dalam otak kacau saya mengambil setting semalam sebelum Itachi have-a-very-nice-fight sama Sasuke. :D

Dan… oh ya! Sekali lagi, saya mau mengingatkan bahwa Gilbert Beilschimdt itu cakep dan AWESOME!—eh, salah—saya mau mengingatkan untuk mengucapkan…

_**HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY!**_

You know? Fujoshi's really a thing, you know? Don't underestimate us! 8D

Dan tambahan, fic ini saya persembahkan untuk sahabat saya tercinta: **Nana**. Happy Birthday, dear! Gommen kado ultahnya telah sebulan! Fic torture di fandom sebelah menyusul, ya!

**WARNING**: Mengandung konten** 17+ **(**LEMON, TORTURE, BLOODY, RAPE**, dll), OOCness (ga yakin), **missing scene** gagal, **canon** ngaco, plot melompat-lompat. Singkatnya, ini dibuat dari imajinasi nista author semata.

Intinya: _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_  
I've warned you, guys! Jangan ngebakar (ngeflame, maksudnya) saya cuma gegara pair ato pun konten dewasa semata! Jangan, please... **Ini OTP saya**… T_T Eh… Saya bukannya nolak flame, kok. Cuma, kalo flamenya ga mutu… kok, rasanya nyebelin juga, ya? XD

**ENJOY IT! Syalalala~**

**P. S. **Fic ini paling mantap kalo dibaca sambil denger** salah satu dari lagu ini: **"Hotel California" sung by Eagles, "Genie in A Bottle" sung by Christina Aguilera, "Apricot Stone" sung by Eva Rivas, atau pun "From Dusk Till Dawn" sung by Abingdon Boys School. Haah... Selera musik saya gaje amat. -_-'

* * *

#

Tubuh itu tergeletak di sana—begitu saja. Mata _sharingan_ yang kini tak akan bersinar kembali, hanya menampakkan kesia-siaan semata.

Sementara itu, sang adik—yang berdiri di hadapan mayat itu dengan penuh rasa percaya diri—hanya terdiam sembari mengamati sosok sang kakak yang dahulu begitu disayangi; sampai pada akhirnya ia harus mengetahui pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh si keparat yang terbujur kaku di hadapannya.

"Heh," Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai penuh kepuasan. Tak disangkanya bahwa hari di mana ia berhasil melakukan balas dendam akan terwujud juga. Dengan begini, ia akhirnya bisa membuktikan kekuatannya—bagaimana pun juga, ini berarti ia lebih kuat daripada Itachi, bukan? Toh, sang kakak juga sudah kalah.

Tapi, sesungguhnya Sasuke adalah orang yang sungguh naif. Ia memang belum bertemu dengan Uchiha Madara—orang yang mengetahui semua kebaikan di balik kebohongan Itachi, dan nantinya akan menceritakan semua kebenaran kisah ini padanya. Ia juga belum mengetahui perihal kesehatan kakaknya yang memang kian memburuk hari demi hari. Demikian juga, ia belum mengetahui alasan mengapa kakaknya begitu terlihat kelelahan di awal perjamuan terakhir mereka yang dihiasi tarian darah.

* * *

**A Night Before**

**.**

~Sebuah rahasia yang tersimpan…  
…sebelum ajal menjemput~

.

Oleh: DeBeilschmidt  
(alias: 99-26/red-deimon-beta)

.

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

.

-Dedicated for **Nana** and **Fujoshi Independence Day**-

* * *

Tempat itu hanyalah sebuah ruangan kecil remang-remang, dengan lampu minyak serta bola lampu kecil yang selalu bersinar redup sebagai penerangan utamanya. Tapi, siapa sangka? Di tempat itulah seorang pemimpin bayangan Akatsuki sering berdiam diri, dan mengatur semua rencana jahatnya yang terkenal sadis, licik, keji, dan penuh tipu daya.

Yap, kau benar. Ini kamar rahasia milik Uchiha Madara.

Kamar ini—_well_, lebih tepat jika disebut kantor—adalah sebuah ruangan rahasia yang berada di balik dinding kamar Tobi dan hanya bisa dibuka dengan sebuah jurus rahasia pada _kekkai_ yang terbentang di sekitarnya. Tidak ada seorang pun mengetahui mengenai keberadaan kamar ini kecuali si empunya kamar, Nagato, dan terakhir….

Uchiha Itachi. Salah satu dari ketiga pemilik terakhir _sharingan_ yang masih bertahan hidup di dunia ini, serta anggota termuda dalam geng Akatsuki.

Seharusnya, siapa pun bangga telah menjadi anggota internal dari sebuah kejahatan besar. Namun, tidak demikian dengan pemuda ini. Ia lebih suka menjadi orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa ketimbang harus menjadi bawahan seseorang yang begitu keji dan haus akan kekuasaan. Tambahan lagi, pertumpahan darah.

Ia benci bertempur. Ia benci saat harus melihat seseorang mati di hadapannya. Terutama jika memang orang itu tidak bersalah. Tapi, apa daya yang dia punya? Kejadian kelam di masa lalu mau tak mau membuatnya harus berada dalam kondisi terkutuk seperti ini: dianggap pengkhianat desa, menjadi orang yang terbuang, direndahkan oleh saudaranya sendiri, dicaci maki setiap orang, dan juga harus menjadi sebuah teror kematian bagi orang lain. Bahkan, masa lalu itu hingga kini terus menghantuinya. Seakan-akan meminta nyawanya sebagai timbal balik atas kejahatan yang telah dilakukannya. Dan—saat ini—memang itulah yang terjadi.

Luka akibat pertempuran, luka akibat penggunaan _sharingan_ yang berlebih, luka akibat semua keegoisan orang-orang berkuasa—baik kini maupun sekarang, membuatnya saat ini harus hidup dengan bantuan obat-obatan terlarang serta chakra dari sesama klan Uchiha. Karena, hanya _chakra_ itulah yang cocok dengan dirinya. _Chakra_ dari orang lain di luar klan Uchiha, mungkin akan membuat tubuhnya makin melemah dan menumpulkan seluruh kemampuannya. Padahal, sebelum ia mati, masih ada satu lagi misi pribadi yang harus diselesaikannya. Dan ia ingin mati secepat mungkin pada saat menjalankan misi ini. Yakni, membiarkan Sasuke **membunuh** dirinya, dan membuat Sasuke manjadi lebih kuat agar tidak dijadikan boneka pengganti dirinya oleh Madara.

Itachi muak pada semua ini—itu sudah pasti. Tapi, ia lebih muak pada Madara yang masih belum memperbolehkannya mati. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk membicarakan hal ini—untuk yang kesekian kalinya—pada sang pemimpin di balik bayang Akatsuki.

"Madara." Itachi memanggil Madara dalam bisikan yang sangat pelan. Namun rupanya, pendengaran Madara cukup tajam, sehingga ia berpaling dari setumpuk berkas yang sedang dibacanya, lalu berbalik untuk menatap wajah pemuda itu dengan lebih jelas lagi.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus. Lalu, ia menyambung kata tanya tadi dengan nada yang provokatif. "Tidak bisakah kau melihat bahwa aku sedang sibuk?"

Sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Madara yang cukup kasar, Itachi pun kembali bungkam, dan menunggu lagi agar suasana di kamar itu sedikit membaik sebelum kembali melanjutkan percakapan.

"Hmph." Itachi lalu mendengus sebelum mulai berbicara, dan ini membuat Madara semakin jengkel. Karena, ia tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan Itachi—belakangan ini selalu saja hal yang sama. Dan sialnya lagi, hal ini rasanya akan terus berulang menjadi keseharian Madara sampai ia memenuhi permintaan ini.

"Madara," akhirnya Itachi memulai pembicaraan dengan menyebut nama pria itu terlebih dahulu. Madara kemudian memutar matanya, dan mulai menumpukan wajah pada salah satu lengan, sedang berpura-pura mendengarkan pembicaraan membosankan ini. Ia mendengar Itachi bertanya: "Apa yang kau rencanakan padaku?" Dan saat pemuda ini mulai masuk ke inti pembicaraan, Madara pun hanya mendesah.

**Bingo**. Pria ini sudah menduganya. Entah apa pun cara yang digunakan Itachi untuk memulai pembicaraan, selalu saja kembali pada inti yang sama. Pokok yang sama. Dan kesakitan yang sama. Namun, jangan anggap remeh orang ini. Pertahanannya sempurna. Termasuk dalam pertahanan mentalnya.

Madara akhirnya hanya tersenyum simpul saat mendengar pertanyaan Itachi. Padahal, pemuda itu jelas sudah tahu apa jawabnya—membuat Madara semakin sebal saja. "Kau sudah tahu, bukan?" tanyanya. "Memangnya apa maumu, Itachi?"

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, pemuda itu segera menyahut. "Aku ingin kau menghentikan suplai _chakra_-mu."

Madara tersedak, meski ia sendiri tidak bermaksud begitu. Seandainya saja suasana di antara mereka tidak seserius ini, barangkali Itachi sudah menampakkan senyum simpulnya dan tertawa kecil begitu mendengar Madara tersedak. Tapi, tidak dengan kali ini. Masalah yang mereka bahas kini bukan hanya mempermasalahkan ego. Di sini, mereka mempertaruhkan nyawa. Hanya dengan memintanya memberhentikan suplai _chakra_, sama saja dengan Itachi membiarkan dirinya menggantung nyawa dalam usia yang masih sangat muda.

Mungkin banyak orang mempertanyakan kemungkinannya jika Itachi mendapatkan suplai chakra dari orang lain. Tapi, tentu saja itu adalah sebuh pertanyaan konyol. Yang bilamana kau ajukan pada Madara atau Itachi, pada akhirnya hanya akan disambut dengan tawa renyah penuh rasa geli, di mana separuhnya akan nampak seperti menertawakan Si Penanya saking bodohnya pertanyaan tadi. Uchiha adalah klan elit. Suplai chakra dari sesama anggota klan tentu memiliki efek berbeda dibandingkan dengan orang dari luar klan Uchiha.

Sementara Madara sibuk membenahi dirinya, Itachi hanya terdiam dan menunggu jawaban dari pria tersebut. Iris kemerahan miliknya hanya berpusar-pusar pelan dalam rongganya; mencoba mengamati—tidak, mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan menelaah—tingkah laku dan apa yang dipikirkan pria ini…

…hingga pada akhirnya, ia muak. Semua ini di mata Itachi hanya terkesan sebagai permainan kekanakan yang digunakan Madara untuk menyita waktunya. Sungguh memalukan.

"Madara." Dengan seluruh ketegasan yang dipunyai, Itachi pun menyerukan tiga suku kata tersebut tanpa gentar. Dan pria itu kemudian menoleh, tak lupa juga menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang justru kian menampakkan kesan mengintimidasi yang memang sejak awal sudah tercetak pada wajahnya.

"Apalagi?" tanyanya singkat.

Lagi-lagi—Itachi benci ini. Cara Madara memperlakukannya membuat darahnya menggelegak. Mungkin, keputusan Itachi sejak awal memang salah. Ia salah memperkirakan tindakan Madara. Ia salah mengartikan rencana Madara. Ia salah cara dalam menangani segala akal bulus Madara. Ia salah karena terjebak dalam ritme permainan Madara. Ia salah jika mengikuti kata hatinya untuk menyerah pada orang ini. Ia salah karena terlalu mempercayai orang ini.

Atau mungkin…, memang segalanya sudah salah dari awal.

Seraya masih terus memegang pikiran itu dalam benaknya, Itachi kembali menatap Madara dengan mata hitamnya. Seharusnya, ini gilirannya untuk bicara. Tapi, ia hanya terdiam dan menunggu arus kata-kata mengalir keluar dari mulut Madara.

Walau ia tahu, bahwa sang pria tua takkan pernah membiarkannya berbicara bersamaan dengan tidak dibiarkannya percakapan ini berlanjut.

Pada saat yang sangat tidak tepat—di mana Itachi sedang terfokus pada jalinan pemikiran di otaknya sendiri, Madara menarik kursi yang semula didudukinya, menimbulkan bunyi berderit yang menegangkan bulu roma. Itachi pun sebenarnya sedikit terkejut, walau rasa itu hanya ia simpan sendiri dalam pikirannya. Matanya yang masih menampakkan _mangekyou sharingan_ itu hanya terdiam dalam tempat yang seharusnya dan tetap tertuju lurus pada sosok yang kini tengah mengenakan topeng yang berbentuk seperti pusaran air—penanda identitasnya sebagai Tobi.

Pupil merah itu masih terpaku pada sosok seorang Madara, terlebih ketika sang pria berjalan mendekatinya perlahan—topeng pusaran air berwarna oranye itu terpasang di samping kepala. Saat hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter, bibir tipis milik Madara mendekati telinga Itachi yang tersembunyi di balik rambut panjangnya, dan berbisik.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi?"

Itachi bergidik. Sungguh, meskipun sudah beberapa tahun dihabiskannya untuk memahami karakter pria ini, tak sedikit pun ia bisa mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Hingga saat ini, ia masih saja tidak dapat berkutik saat Madara menyampaikan rencana kejinya dan membiarkan banyak orang menjadi korban dalam rencana kotor tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga, baginya yang bahkan masih sudah tergolong jenius, dibutuhkan waktu untuk sekedar memahami rencana jahat itu. Kalau begitu, bagaimana dia bisa mencegahnya? Ia sungguh berdosa. Tidak berguna—_useless_.

Kemudian, ia menyaksikan sosok berambut pendek di hadapannya berjalan menuju ke pintu dengan senyum palsu bertengger di wajahnya. Dan, sebelum ia bisa berpikir lebih lanjut, ia sudah berada di depan pintu, dan mencegat langkah Madara.

"Heh," seringai Madara pada pemuda di hadapannya. "Sebegitunya menginginkan kematian segera datang padamu?" tanyanya. Diusahakannya semua sikap ini dapat menimbulkan pengaruh pada sang pemuda, tapi apa yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Itachi menatap Madara dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Ya dan tidak," jawab Itachi dengan suara yang tajam dan berwibawa. "Aku hanya perlu membuat Sasuke menjadi lebih kuat selagi kau belum terlalu kuat."

Seharusnya, jawaban itu membuat Madara sedikit gentar. Tapi, tentu saja seringai itu tak pudar dari wajah Sang Uchiha Madara. Malahan, Itachi yakin bahwa seringai pada wajah itu bertambah lebar beberapa millimeter.

"Jadi, semua ini kau lakukan agar bocah itu bisa membunuhku?" Madara membalas dengan konklusinya yang tentu saja tepat. Tangannya mulai bergerak dan memainkan rambut panjang milik Itachi. Seringai keji tadi berubah menjadi seringai yang terkesan main-main dan tan tanpa beban—Madara nampaknya asyik memainkan rambut Itachi sembari menganggap bahwa pemuda ini adalah _**milik**_nya.

"Hentikan," ujar Itachi cepat seraya menepis tangan Madara dari wajahnya. Setelah Madara terdiam, barulah ia melanjutkan. "Meski kau tidak akan membiarkanku, aku akan tetap melakukan_**nya**_."

Lagi—seringai itu kembali terlihat pada wajah Madara. "Kau serius?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Madara. Biarkan aku—"

"Siapa bilang?" Madara memotong perkataan Itachi dengan cepat. "Selama tujuanku belum tercapai, kau tidak kuperbolehkan mati."

"Cih," Itachi mengumpat pelan meski tahu bahwa hal itu hanya akan membuat seringai Madara kelak berubah menjadi senyuman. "Bukankah dulu aku pernah berkata padamu? …"

"… Aku tidak akan mematuhi perintahmu, Madara. Aku bukan milikmu; dan aku juga bukan pion yang bisa kau kendalikan sesuka hati." Dalam mengucapkan kalimat itu, Madara sendiri dapat merasakan ketegasan Itachi yang terdapat dalam setiap suku katanya. Kemudian, ia mendapati bahwa pergelangan tangannya telah digenggam erat—ralat: diremas kencang-kencang—oleh sang pemuda. Tatapan sang kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke itu telah menjelma bagai singa yang hendak menerkam mangsanya. Tapi—seperti yang kita duga—tatapan seperti itu takkan pernah menggentarkan hati Madara.

Alis sempurna milik Madara kini terangkat sebelah. Batinnya tergelitik untuk mengetahui apa yang selanjutnya akan dilakukan oleh Itachi. Tapi pada detik selanjutnya, ia menemukan bahwa tangannya yang masih diremas oleh sang pemuda kini disingkirkan sejauh mungkin dari pintu.

"Minggir," desis Itachi. "Biarkan aku pergi. Biarkan aku mati, Madara."

Sepertinya, memang percuma saja berdebat lebih jauh. Bagi Madara, semua ini nampaknya sia-sia; dan selama Itachi memaksakan kekuatannya padanya, Madara telah mengambil keputusan. Tanpa bisa diduga Itachi, Madara mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang bebas sembari menampakkan senyum simpul—ia menyerah.

"Terserah," ujarnya pelan, ditemani oleh raut muka penuh penyesalan, dan disertai tipuan di setiap hurufnya. "Setelah kupikirkan kembali, kurasa memang aku seharusnya tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Lagipula, aku bisa mencari orang lain sebagai pengganti seandainya kau mati… nanti."

Sial, Itachi sungguh benci ini. Apalagi yang direncanakan oleh Madara? Pikirnya emosi. Mungkin saja ada rencana lain yang telah direncanakan pria ini dalam waktu sekejap yang penuh kesia-siaan tadi. Tapi, ia takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dengan cepat Itachi segera melepaskan tangan Madara dari genggamannya, dan pergi dari kamar itu… secepat yang ia bisa. Namun nampaknya, kondisi _kekkai_ yang berada di sekitar kamar ini tidak memungkinkannya untuk bergerak cepat. Langkahnya terasa berat, seperti jika seseorang meletakkan batu di atasnya. Menyebalkan, heh?

Mata tajam kepunyaan Madara mengamati tingkah Itachi dalam keheningan. Tidak ada hal lain yang dilakukannya selain terus berdebat dengan pikirannya. Apa yang _**telah**_ dia lakukan? Mengapa ia melepaskan Itachi begitu saja? Memangnya ada orang lain yang bisa menggantikan peran pemuda itu? Dan yang lebih penting, bukankah Itachi milik_**nya**_?

Ya, meski tadi dia sudah menahan semua ini, tetap saja perasaan ingin memiliki itu terus menghantui semua tingkah lakunya; suatu alasan mengapa ia tak membiarkan Itachi menyabung nyawanya… mungkin dikarenakan perasaan ini. Dan perasaan ini mungkin saja tak semata-mata dikarenakan obsesi berlebihan Madara untuk menguasai dunia; mungkin lebih. Mungkin…, ini keinginan memiliki yang merupakan perwujudan dari cintanya yang tak pernah tersampaikan?—tidak, sudah jelas tidak. Madara berusaha menolak konklusi itu, dan berusaha menghempaskan pemikiran ngaco itu sejauh mungkin ke sudut pikirannya.

Sambil terus berdebat dan merasakan adanya perasaan posesif yang makin meluap dalam dadanya, ia pun berjalan ke luar; mengikuti perasaan yang begitu memburu, dan mengikuti siluet Itachi yang berada di kejauhan sana. Ia mengejar miliknya, yang memang seharusnya tetap berada di sisinya dan menjadi pionnya yang bisa digerakkan sesuka hati. Hingga tanpa sadar, tangannya kini telah meraih siluet sang pemuda berambut panjang, dan menarik tubuh kurus itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ya," katanya dalam hati. Begitu menyadari bahwa sosok pemuda yang tadi hanya berupa siluet, kini telah berada sepenuhnya dalam kendalinya. "Sepertinya ini adalah kesempatan terakhir bagiku."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Madara?" bentak Itachi.

Oh, tidak.

Mungkin, memang pemikiran tadi benar adanya. Dan hal ini dibuktikan oleh pelukannya yang kian erat yang, oh, tidak memedulikan Itachi yang memberontak di dalamnya. Sekali lagi, pikirannya bertanya: apa yang ia lakukan?

Pria ini tidak menemukan jawabannya—setidaknya, pada saat ini. Tanpa bisa berpikir lagi, ia membiarkan nafsu mengambil alih tindakannya untuk saat ini.

"Itachi," Madara berbisik di telinga Itachi dengan suara yang menampakkan rasa haus—ya, ia haus akan Itachi. Dan ia ingin memiliki pemuda itu… **seutuhnya**. Mulai dari luar, hingga ke dalam. Sampai pada akhirnya, tidak tersisa satu mili pun yang dapat dijamah oleh orang lain—dan bukankah itu sudah cukup untuk dijadikan bukti bagi sebuah keposesifan?

"Kau milikku."

_**Milikku**_. Nampaknya, itu adalah keputusan final Madara. Setelah mengeluarkan titah, Itachi sebenarnya mengakui dalam hati mengenai satu kebenaran tentang Madara—tidak ada siapa pun yang dapat melawan perintahnya. Semua pasti—mau tak mau—tunduk pada sang raja tiran.

Begitu juga…, saat Madara memaksa Itachi membuka mulut dan memasukkan lidahnya dengan paksa untuk mengeksplorasi mulut sang pemuda.

* * *

Tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka berdua mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi pada saat ini. Tidak satu pun. Semua ini berlangsung dengan cepat, dan membingungkan. Dan hanya membuat Itachi tak berkutik. Tubuhnya kaku, dan nampaknya semua pergerakan Madara seolah mencegahnya untuk membuat sebuah segel sederhana sekali pun.

Masih dalam pelukan Madara, Itachi terus memberontak ketika pria tersebut kian memaksakan kehendaknya untuk merambah bagian yang lebih dalam lagi. Lidah Madara seolah menggila dalam mulutnya. Hingga akhirnya, kebutuhan akan sebuah unsur bernomor atom delapan memaksanya untuk menghentikan ciuman panas itu.

"Lagi," Madara kembali berujar dalam keterengahan nafasnya. Tangannya kini menahan pinggang Itachi, dan berusaha menautkan bibir mereka berdua kendati sang pemuda menolak.

"Sudah kubilang bukan, Madara? Aku bukan milikmu." Itachi tetap bersikukuh dengan argumennya. Kedua pergelangan tangan miliknya yang memerah dikarenakan genggaman erat Madara, masih saja berkeras kepala untuk memberontak kendati mengetahui bahwa sebuah kekuatan yang jauh lebih kuat sedang menahannya.

Percuma—pria itu tidak peduli dengan apa pun yang dilakukan Itachi. Ia jauh lebih kuat daripada Itachi. Jadi, apa yang harus ia khawatirkan? Toh, ia hanya perlu mengerahkan kekuatannya semata agar pemuda di hadapannya itu berhenti bergerak. Tapi, mulut pemuda itu menolak untuk ia jamah. Dan bibir ranum itu bersikeras untuk tetap menutup tanpa menghiraukan apa pun yang terjadi.

"Madara, lepaskan aku," kata Itachi berang. Nada yang terkandung di dalamnya tetap menunjukkan perlawanan, dan kedua tangan yang dipunyai pemuda itu tetap memaksakan diri untuk bergerak dan memberikan perlawanan sekeras mungkin. Apa pun—tak peduli bagaimana bentuknya, harus ia berikan agar bisa lepas dari tawanan Madara.

"Berhenti bergerak!" Madara memberi perintah tanpa belas kasih. Meski begitu, Itachi tetap tak mau menyerah. Dan ketika pada akhirnya salah satu tangan milik Itachi terlepas…

…kesabaran Madara habis.

Tanpa peringatan, Madara menyentakkan tangan Itachi yang masih digenggamnya erat, lalu melepaskannya. Sudah barang tentu Itachi takkan melepaskan kesempatan seperti ini. Dipergunakannya waktu yang sempit itu untuk membuat segel, dan jadilah sebuah jurus _katon_ keluar dari mulutnya.

Tapi itu adalah sesuatu yang amat sia-sia. Dalam hitungan detik, api itu menghilang; dan di balik kepulan asap yang ditimbulkannya, muncullah sosok seorang Uchiha Madara yang tersenyum sinis. Keadaannya masih sama seperti sedia kala—rambut pendek, wajah yang mulai termakan usia, jubah Akatsuki, dan topeng pusaran air yang terpasang di samping kepala.

Itachi tahu—semua ini memang sudah sia-sia sedari awal. Ia mungkin tak bisa menang dari Madara dengan kondisi kesehatan yang 'seperti ini'. Banyak penyakit aneh menggerogoti setiap inchi tubuhnya, dan mau tak mau ia harus hidup dengan menggantungkan diri pada obat. Jika kita harus mengurutkan siapa anggota terakhir dari klan Uchiha yang memiliki nasib paling mengenaskan, pastilah kita bisa langsung menyebutkan bahwa itu adalah Itachi. Dan kau tahu? Semua ini semata-mata hanya untuk kejayaan adiknya; seorang Uchiha Sasuke—yang baginya memiliki eksistensi yang lebih penting daripada seisi Konohagakure dicampur menjadi satu.

"Kau terlalu keras kepala… Itachi." Madara mengucapkan kata tersebut seolah sedang menasihati Itachi. Namun pemuda itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha mengelak dari tatapan Madara yang membius. Sebenarnya, _chakra_ yang dimilikinya lebih dari cukup untuk menyerang Madara dan mengaktifkan _mangekyou sharingan_ pada saat yang bersamaan. Tapi, ia mengurungkan niat tersebut. _Chakra_ ini harus disimpan untuk nanti—nanti, saat ia harus bertarung dengan Sasuke.

Dan emosi pun kembali menguasai Madara ketika harus melihat sosok Itachi yang tak menunjukkan perlawanan. Mengecewakan, begitulah pikirnya. Pemuda di hadapannya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan harga diri sebagai seorang Uchiha. Dan untuk siapakah semua ini terjadi? Hanya untuk seorang adik yang bahkan memiliki kemampuan sangat jauh bila dibandingkan dengan kakaknya.

"Bangun, Itachi," Madara kembali memerintah sesuka hati. "Bangun, kubilang," ulangnya saat menemukan bahwa Itachi tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Tapi, pengulangan perintah berapa kali pun belum cukup untuk menggerakkan Itachi. Karena bagaimana pun juga, ia bukanlah boneka yang bisa diperintah sesuka hati.

"Aku bukan bonekamu, Madara. Bukankah sudah kubilang?" Itachi berkata dengan rasa lelah, dan membiarkan perasaan posesif makin mengambil alih pengendalian diri Madara. Pria itu terlalu terbawa emosi, dan membiarkan otaknya tidak berpikiran jernih saat menorehkan sayatan dengan kunai yang diambilnya dalam sepersekian detik.

_CRAASH!_

Sebuah sayatan membekas tepat pada dada Itachi. Tak lama kemudian, bau anyir darah segera memenuhi tempat itu bersamaan dengan menetesnya cairan pekat berwarna merah tersebut. "_Kuso_!" Sebuah umpatan mengalir keluar dari mulut Madara; dan dengan emosi masih merajai pikirannya, ia segera mengambil kawat tipis, dan melilitkannya di sekitar pergelangan kaki Itachi dengan _chakra_. Tanpa ampun, ia segera menarik kawat itu keras-keras.

"Ukh!" Itachi berjengit saat merasakan kawat itu mengiris-iris kulitnya. Makin banyak darah tertoreh di koridor berlantai batu itu, dan makin banyak rintihan yang dikeluarkan Itachi saat merasakan bahwa kawat yang melilit pergelangan kakiknya kini menjadi kian erat, dan makin erat.

Pada saat ia merasakan batas dari rasa sakit yang sebentar lagi mencapainya, ia menolehkan kepala dan menemukan sosok Madara telah berada tepat di sampingnya. Iris hitam Itachi kemudian tertuju pada jari-jari Madara yang bertekstur kasar—diikutinya pergerakan jari-jari itu yang akhirnya terhenti pada luka di pergelangan kakinya. Dan dengan begitu, Itachi tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Madara.

Pria itu mengelus-elus luka berdarah itu dengan tangannya yang kotor—yah, pria ini sama sekali tidak memikirkan mengenai infeksi yang akan terjadi—dan segera memasukkan jari-jarinya yang berlumuran darah ke dalam mulutnya, dan menyesapnya di detik selanjutnya.

"Enak." Madara berkomentar hampa. "Kau memang memuaskan, Itachi." Sekali lagi, ia menyesap jari-jarinya hingga tidak ada lagi darah yang tersisa di sana, lalu menjilati bibirnya dengan penuh gairah. Itachi terpaksa harus memalingkan pandangannya agar tidak melihat pemandangan menjijikkan itu.

"Tapi…." Madara kembali berkata, dan sengaja menampakkan seringainya pada Itachi. "Ini baru sebagian dari dirimu, bukan?" tanyanya penuh selidik—iris kemerahan itu bersinar dengan licik dan penuh kebohongan; sebagian lagi diisi oleh rasa cinta posesif yang berhasrat untuk memiliki Itachi seutuhnya.

Tidak—Itachi tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Karena, apa pun yang ia lakukan, roda nasib pasti tidak akan berubah—sama seperti Madara yang pasti tetap akan menyiksanya.

Maka, ia membiarkan Madara menorehkan beberapa sayatan lagi di sekujur tubuhnya, dan menarik tubuhnya ke dalam kantor tempat mereka tadi berdebat.

Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi. Madara tidak akan segan menjadikan Itachi miliknya kali ini.

* * *

"Kali ini apa, Madara?" Itachi bertanya kembali; matanya berusaha tidak menghiraukan kelakuan jemari Madara yang mulai membuka kancingnya jubah sang pemuda satu persatu. Tapi Madara hanya memberikan keheningan sebagai jawaban sebelum pada akhirnya membuka mulut dan berkata.

"Kumohon, Itachi… Biarkan aku… sekali ini saja." Itachi separuh terbelalak. Tak disangkanya sang raja tiran akan berkata dengan nada penuh permohonan seperti itu. Bisa saja ini tipuan—oh ya; tipuan. Dengan kata-kata seperti itu, bisa saja seseorang segera melemahkan pertahanannya. Tapi tidak dengan seorang Uchiha Itachi. Ia hanya terdiam, dan membiarkan tubuhnya merespon seenaknya saat mendapati bibir Madara yang basah menjamah titik di bawah telinganya; dan tak lama meninggalkan berkas kemerahan pada titik tersebut. Pria itu menghembuskan nafasnya yang dingin dan menggelitik pada Itachi, dan membuat mata pemuda—yang sudah menyerah sejak permainan ini dimulai—setengah terpejam.

Kemudian, ia—mau tak mau—sedikit harus menahan gejolak tubuhnya saat bibir basah milik Madara harus menandai teritorinya dalam mulut Itachi. Ciuman ini sudah tentu lebih parah ketimbang sebelumnya—jauh lebih parah dikarenakan hasrat Madara yang kian lama kian membesar dan juga karena kepasrahan Itachi yang sedikit banyak turut mengambil andil.

Dalam ciuman itu, Itachi sekali ini merasa melayang. Seharusnya ia ingat betapa besar rasa benci yang ditujukannya pada Madara. Namun, dalam kondisi seperti ini, rasanya pilihan terbaik adalah untuk menikmatinya saja. Hanya, ia harus mengingat agar tidak menurunkan pertahanannya—mental, terutama.

Ia merasakan bagaimana lidah Madara yang lapar menjelajahi seisi mulutnya, berusaha meraih setiap milinya sampai tak ada satu bagian pun yang terlupakan. Pria ini begitu mendominasi; meski begitu tetap saja ia memerlukan peranan Itachi untuk terus menaati perintahnya dan memanjanya sedemikian rupa.

Kebutuhan akan sebuah unsur bernomor atom delapan lagi-lagi membuat keduanya terpaksa melepaskan tautan bibir, dan meraup oksigen sebanyak yang mereka bisa sebelum akhirnya Madara kembali membiarkan insting mendominasi otaknya.

Kali ini, Madara tidak akan segan. Tangannya yang berjari lentik kini mulai merasa tidak puas jika hanya menjamah rambut lembut Itachi semata. Dengan kegalauan yang menyelimuti benaknya, tangan Madara kemudian menari di atas dada Itachi, dan memanja titik sensitif yang berada di balik kaus yang dikenakan pemuda tersebut. Bibir mereka masih bertaut—dengan Madara yang tetap mendominasi.

"Ngh…" Itachi membiarkan sebuah lenguhan pelan melepaskan diri dari mulutnya, dan bersiaga agar hal ini tak terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tapi, tentu saja ia ia tahu bahwa hal ini tidak akan menyenangkan Madara. Pria itu menampakkan sebuah ekspresi sebal pada Itachi, dan segera mengenyahkan kaus putih yang mengganggu aktivitas mereka dengan cara mengoyaknya. Bukan mengoyak biasa dengan kekuatan tangan; sang pemimpin bayangan memilih untuk mengoyak kaus tersebut dengan kunai. Sekali lagi, kita bisa melihat adanya sungai merah pekat berbau anyir yang menodai tubuh Itachi.

Tanpa ragu, Madara menjilat sayatan yang baru saja dibuatnya dengan lidah. Organ tak bertulang tersebut mulai mencecap bagaimana rasa darah yang ada di sana, tak lupa juga sekaligus memanja pemilik darah tersebut. Tangannya kini membuang kunai dalam genggamannya secara serampangan, lalu mulai meraih titik sensitif pada dada Itachi. Setelah itu, ia mulai memanja sang pemuda dengan kelihaian tangan dan lidahnya. Bahkan dalam keremangan, Madara bisa melihat betapa remaja yang ada dalam tawanannya ini ingin melenguh saat menerima perlakuan darinya. Dan kau tahu apa kata orang? Seberapa bencinya kau pada orang tersebut, pada saat-saat seperti ini semua rasa benci itu akan digantikan insting yang menyuarakan kenikmatan.

"Bagaimana Itachi?" Madara bertanya di sela-sela aktivitasnya. Dapat dirasakannya bahwa suhu badan Itachi memanas, dan bulir-bulir keringat menetes dari pelipisnya. Tapi, Itachi hanya menggeleng pelan. "Terserah padamu," jawab Itachi seolah tak lagi peduli dengan tubuhnya.

"Hah!" Madara mendengus mendengar jawaban Itachi yang amat-sangat-jauh-dari-memuaskan. Namun tak dibiarkannya pembicaraan ini menghabiskan waktu mereka. Tangan Madara pun beralih; jari-jari itu mulai menelusuri—memanja, menjamah, menguasai—semua bagian tubuh Itachi. Hingga akhirnya, ia sampai pada titik di selatan tubuh Itachi yang memang menjadi tujuannya sejak awal.

"Tunggu—" Itachi menyela sebelum Madara mulai menjamah organ vital miliknya yang masih tertutupi oleh celana panjang. "Madara, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Madara menaikkan sebelah alisnya; heran. "Kau pikir? Apa tujuanku melakukan itu semua kalau bukan karena ini?"

"Tapi apakah hal ini ada dalam kesepakatan?" Itachi balas bertanya, dan Madara hanya menampakkan seringainya yang biasa.

"Untuk apa? Apakah hanya untuk hal seperti ini saja aku harus melakukan itu?" debat Madara. Ia tak peduli dengan apa yang Itachi suarakan—sebelum pemuda itu kembali memprotes kelakuan Madara, tangan kekar yang dimiliki oleh sang Uchiha yang lebih tua segera menjamah ujung organ vital milik Itachi. Dengan sedikit sentuhan, ia dapat merasakan bahwa kejantanan Itachi merespon dengan baik, dan segera menegang di bawah kendalinya.

Itachi sangat tidak suka ini.

Ia membuka mulutnya, ingin memprotes. "Madara, kubilang henti—" Sebelum mulut berbibir ranum itu memprotes, Madara sudah keburu membekapnya dengan sebuah ciuman panas. Kembali lagi sang pemimpin bayangan membuktikan dominasinya dalam mulut Itachi. Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, gerakan Madara mulai kehilangan kontrol. Dalam posisi mereka yang berbaring di lantai, saliva mulai menetes di antara keduanya. Tetesan cairan bening itu mengalir dari dagu keduanya, dan menetes di tempat-tempat berbeda. Madara melihat adanya kesempatan, dan segera mempergunakan tetesan saliva untuk membasahi tangannya. Lalu, ia menyodorkan jemarinya untuk dikulum oleh Itachi setelah ciuman itu usai.

Tanpa sedikit pun perasaan ragu, Itachi mengulumnya sesuai dengan perintah non-verbal yang diberikan. Ada sedikit rasa tersiksa dan pasrah nampak di kedua bola matanya—tetapi Madara tetap tak berusaha untuk menampakkan rasa simpati. Bukankah sudah ia katakan sejak awal? Itachi adalah miliknya.

Dalam perlakuan Itachi, Madara mendapati matanya kini sudah separuh terpejam. Memang jamahan lidah itu bukan yang terbaik—namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. Tangannya yang tidak berada dalam tawanan mulut Itachi, kini memanja organ vital milik sang pemuda—tanpa mempedulikan miliknya sendiri yang juga menuntut perlakuan yang sudah semestinya.

"Itachi, cukup," perintah Madara. Dalam saat itu juga, Itachi berhenti mengulum jemari Madara, dan membiarkan Madara membuka sendiri bajunya sebelum pada akhirnya sosok berambut pendek tersebut berkata. "Bantu aku."

Itachi tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mematuhi perintah verbal tersebut. Dalam dirinya, ia sudah merasakan bahwa sedari tadi memang ada sesuatu yang menggelegak dalam hatinya—sesuatu yang harus diperlakukan dengan baik untuk memuaskan hasrat terpendam dalam dirinya. Kemudian, tangan berjemari lentik itu mulai bergerak menyusuri badan tegap Madara, dan mengenyahkan semua yang menutupi tubuh sang Uchiha yang lebih tua. Sampai akhirnya, ia mendapati Madara kini tak terbungkus sehelai benang pun.

Sedikit melirik ke bawah, Itachi menemukan bahwa sesuatu yang berada di selatan tubuh Madara juga menuntut untuk dipuaskan—sama seperti miliknya. Secara otomatis, tangannya bergerak menuju organ sensitif milik Madara. Tapi sebelum tangan Itachi berhasil meraih organ tersebut, telapak Madara sudah menepisnya.

"Apa?" tanya Itachi bingung. Bukankah Madara mengatakan tentang betapa hal ini menjadi tujuannya? Tapi…

"Lepas celanamu." Bukannya menjawab, seorang Uchiha Madara justru memperintahkan Itachi—lagi. Dan—lagi, juga—Itachi kembali menuruti perintahnya. Dan dalam sekejap, pandangan Madara sudah tertuju pada sosok Itachi yang tak tertutupi apapun. Ada banyak sayatan luka dalam tubuh murni Itachi, yang dikenali Madara sebagai akibat dari perbuatannya sendiri. Sungguh indah. Ya, mungkin tidak ada hal lain yang dapat memuaskan apresiasi Madara kecuali kata tersebut. Dan darah yang menganak sungai di tubuh Itachi tidak serta merta mengurangi eksotika dari tubuh di hadapannya. Justru sebaliknya, ia merasa bahwa tetesan darah yang ada malah menambah kemolekan dari panorama yang disuguhkan padanya.

Sudahlah, Madara kembali membiarkan instingnya menggila. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari sang pemilik tubuh bergolongan darah AB, ia memasukkan jarinya—pertama, telunjuk lebih dahulu—ke dalam lubang sempit di bawah sana.

Mata kehitaman Itachi terbelalak begitu mendapati sebuah jari menghujam tubuhnya. Rasanya sungguh sakit pada awal, meski pada akhirnya berujung pada kenikmatan.

"Ngh—Madara—Hentikan itu. Madara…" Itachi memperdengarkan rintihan yang semenjak tadi sudah ditunggu oleh sang pemilik nama. Dinaikkannya tempo permainannya, hingga ia dapat merasakan organ vital milik pemuda itu sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Bersabarlah, Itachi," Madara berbisik tepat di telinga pemuda itu. Setelahnya, ia meninggalkan lebih banyak bekas gigitan keras—beberapa bahkan mengeluarkan darah—pada tubuh Itachi. Sang pemuda bersurai panjang itu mengeluarkan rintihan lagi, dan meremas tangannya sendiri sebelum pada akhirnya Madara menuntun tangan berjemari lentik itu untuk memanja kepunyaannya.

Seperti yang tadi telah dititahkan, Itachi hanya menurut; lalu segera memanja kepunyaan Madara dengan tangannya sendiri. Dan, bersamaan dengan semakin cepatnya tempo Itachi, Madara pun memasukkan jari kedua pada tubuh Itachi. Tusukan itu tak hanya makin menghujam keras tubuh Itachi, melainkan juga makin menambah kenikmatan yang diperoleh si anggota termuda di Akatsuki.

"Ngh—Hah… Ma-Madara, hentikan." Itachi memprotes. Namun Madara tetap berkeras pada tempo permainannya. Organ vital milik Itachi pun sudah sampai pada batasnya. "Ngh—Ah… Nggh..!" Sebuah lenguhan keras merangsek keluar dari pita suara Itachi—dalam manjaan tangan Madara, ia mengeluarkan sebagian dari cairan tubuhnya, dan membiarkan tubuhnya mengejang dan menggeliat; hal itu menimbulkan sensasi sensual yang memacu Madara. Dengan jemarinya yang masih tertanam dalam tubuh Itachi, ia masih terus memacu tubuh pemuda itu dengan pergerakan tangannya.

Ia merasakan bahwa cincin tubuh Itachi yang berada di dalam rangsangan jemarinya telah mengendur. Dan, mengabaikan adanya jari ketiga, tak tanggung-tanggung ia segera memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam tubuh Itachi—sedalam mungkin, hingga tak ada lagi ruang yang tersisa; terutama bagi orang lain yang ingin menjajah teritorial Madara dalam tubuh Itachi.

"Aahh… Ngh—Madara…" Apa yang bisa Itachi lakukan hanyalah melenguh, merintih, dan berbagai hal lain yang hanya terdiri dari luapan hasrat semata. Tak ada satu pun kata yang bisa diucapkannya dengan artikulasi sempurna—nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Tubuh berkulit putih miliknya hanya menggeliat gelisah dalam setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan Madara. Jantungnya serasa mau copot, saking kerasnya debaran yang membuncah dalam dadanya. Dan setiap kali pria itu menaikkan temponya, Itachi yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya terus menerus meneriakkan nama Madara. Selalu saja begitu—terlebih lagi saat Madara berhasil menghujam titik sensitif miliknya yang belum pernah dijamah oleh orang lain; hingga akhirnya Madara sampai pada klimaksnya.

Seluruh bagian dari cairan kental yang menunggu untuk terlepas sedari tadi pada akhirnya tertanam seluruhnya dalam kedalaman tubuh Itachi. Dalam sekejap tubuh sang pemuda serasa dipenuhi dengan kehangatan yang membuncah, membuat keduanya melayang-layang dalam imajinasi tentang keindahan langit ketujuh.

Terlebih lagi—sebelum keduanya terjatuh dalam alam mimpi; mungkin—Itachi harus mengakui bahwa sebetulnya ada suatu sudut dalam hatinya yang **memang **mencintai Madara, tak peduli seberapa besar keegoisan—rasa posesif—yang dimilikinya telah membawa Itachi dalam berbagai masalah selama ini.

Perlahan, tangan Itachi berpindah ke arah perutnya, dan meraba luka menganga yang tadi…—tunggu. Ada yang hilang di sini. Itachi merasakan keanehan ketika menyadari tangannya tidak merasakan adanya luka menganga di sekujur tubuh bagian depannya. Tidak mungkin, pikirnya ketika mengarahkan pandangan pada perutnya yang bersih mulus tanpa sedikitpun nampak tanda tanda bekas luka menganga di sana.

"Entahlah, mungkin hanya mimpi," gumamnya pelan.

Sementara itu, selama Uchiha Itachi telah masuk ke dalam buaian mimpi, seorang Uchiha Madara masih setia membuka matanya. Dengan raut muka tidak senang, ia terus menerus menatap lampu remang di atasnya seolah mengharapkan jawaban. Padahal, sesungguhnya yang dari tadi dilakukannya hanyalah mendengarkan dengkur lembut Itachi yang tertidur dalam satu futon yang sama dengannya. Dalam hati, ia hanya bisa berharap semoga pertolongan medis yang diberikannya cukup untuk dapat disebut sebagai pertolongan pertama.

"Itachi…," Madara akhirnya merasakan sebuah keinginan untuk memanggil nama pemuda ini. Dan mengatakan suatu hal yang tak akan pernah dikatakannya pada siapa pun.

"Kurasa…, aku mencintaimu. Ah, tidak—aku **memang** mencintaimu."

* * *

Masih dalam ruangan remang yang sama—milik Uchiha Madara—Itachi membuka matanya. Ruangan ini berada di bawah tanah, membuatnya buta akan waktu. Tapi dengan memprediksi, ia dengan cepat menyimpulkan bahwa sekarang matahari sudah mulai menampakkan sinarnya.

Fajar sudah tiba.

Itachi pun kemudian segera bangun. Lalu ia meraih semua pakaiannya, dan mengenakannya perlahan. Ia tidak memiliki waktu lagi untuk memeriksa apakah mimpinya semalam adalah nyata. Meski begitu, semua tubuhnya terasa ngilu; sehingga ia dengan cepat memutuskan bahwa semua yang terjadi pada mimpi semalam bukan hal yang nyata.

Saat Itachi telah selesai mengenakan pakaiannya dan bergegas menuju pintu, langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat mendengar suara rendah milik Madara memanggilnya.

"Hei."

"Apa?" Itachi balas bertanya. Tampangnya mulai menunjukkan muka orang yang tidak sabaran.

"Tidak," Madara menggeleng, "aku hanya ingin bertanya…."

"Kalau begitu, silakan."

Sebuah cengiran lembut diperlihatkan Madara. "Jadi, apa ini artinya kau sudah siap mati?"

Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dalam saat mendengar pertanyaan Madara. Dan bersamaan dengan dibukanya pintu kantor tersebut, Itachi hanya bisa menjawab. "Kau sudah tahu apa jawabanku, bukan?"

"Hn," Madara mengangguk dan membiarkan pintu di belakang sana berdebam pelan. Ia merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati, sembari terus membuka mata dan memikirkan berbagai prediksi—yang semuanya terdengar begitu konyol bagi otak jeniusnya.

Ia yakin, Itachi pasti sudah berada beberapa meter jauhnya. Sosok pemuda itu pastilah sudah berada di luar jangkauan _kekkai_ dan sedang menuju ke tempat markas klan Uchiha—tempat di mana dia akan bertarung dengan adik tercinta dan mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya sebelum ajal menjemput. Sekali lagi, Madara tidak berusaha menghentikan langkah pemuda itu secepat mungkin. Ia tahu bahwa cinta yang posesif ini takkan menuai hasil. Sama seperti usahanya dulu saat mencoba melawan Senju Hashirama yang berujung pada kelelahan.

Ya—Madara mengetahui semua ini. Meski begitu, ia tidak mengetahui kenyataan bodoh bahwa beberapa tetes air mata telah lolos dari pertahanannya.

Dan dengan ini, sekali lagi ia harus mengakui bahwa ia kalah. Bukan dikalahkan oleh orang lain…

…melainkan, oleh roda nasib yang takkan berubah.

**-FIN-

* * *

**

KATAKAN PADAKU! Pasti lemonnya ga mantap! DDX  
Uh, mau diedit kayak gimana juga, kok rasanya ada yang aneh dengan fic ini. Uhuk, saya emang ga ada bakat bikin lemon. Tapi, saya malah ketagihan bikin torture. Ohohoho.  
Please, sodara-sodara! Katakan padaku apa yang salah dengan fic ini! D8 Tak lupa juga, beri tahu saya apakah **lemon dalam fic ini eksplisit ato implisit**? Sumpah, saya mumet tenan pas masang warning. Bingung ini masuk lemon kategori apa. D:  
Ya sudahlah, apa pun itu, **HAPPY FID**, guys!  
Dan, **happy birthday** too buat **Nana**! Udah ah, aku kapok ngerjain 'tugas' darimu! HIDUP TORTURE! XD –plak-

GILBO FOREVER! YOU'RE AWESOME, MAN!

**090910—DeBeilschmidt aka rdb**

**.  
**

**~REVIEW, unyuu?~**


End file.
